


Sons and Brothers

by shadowblade_tara



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, referenced character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowblade_tara/pseuds/shadowblade_tara
Summary: That is the way of sons and fathers. What is Sesshoumaru supposed to do now that his father is no more?
Relationships: InuYasha & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Sons and Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be the opening to a new story that rewrote the series based off of this premise, but it didn't go any further than this. But I'm really proud of this bit, so I'm posting it anyway. Maybe I'll update it if I get enough chapters out, but if you want to take this idea and run with it, go for it!

For a long moment, Sesshoumaru simply watches and considers.

The woman’s home burns. He knows his father is in that complex, beyond Sesshoumaru’s reach. The woman watches the flames with the crying infant in her arms, tears tracking down her face.

The great Inu no Tashio is dead, killed protecting a human woman and his half-breed child.

_But I was supposed to defeat him. That is the way of fathers and sons._

The woman – Izayoi – is now an outcast. The child will not be accepted anywhere – not unless another strong demon takes them in and offers them his protection.

Protection.

_“Tell me, Sesshoumaru – have you someone to protect?”_

His lip curls in a sneer, but it doesn’t last for long. He’s too tired to hold a grudge just yet. 

There is much that needs to be done. The Western Lands will be in a disarray with the death of their lord. Sesshoumaru is the oldest – it’s his job to take over and take control. The last thing he needs is the weakness of a human and a child to care for as well.

And yet, the child is his blood. A half-breed, but blood nonetheless. And his father loved Izayoi, even if Sesshoumaru disapproved of the relationship. 

He clenches his fists. He should walk away, right now. His father’s folly is not his problem.

_“Have you someone to protect?”_

Ah hell.

Her head snaps up at his approach, and for a brief moment, fear flickers in her eyes. “Sesshoumaru.”

The child has fallen silent at her whispered voice. Golden eyes meet golden eyes, and the infant growls up at him, baring tiny fangs. Sesshoumaru can’t help but smirk at the display. One day, the runt might actually be worthy of that growl.

A new plan is forming.

Sesshoumaru turns and motions for Izayoi to follow. She does without complaint. She knows, as well as Sesshoumaru, what will happen if she tries to do this alone. No village will accept a half-demon child, or the woman who birthed him. At best, they’ll be eternally shunned. At worst, they’ll be killed before they make the first village.

She’s not stupid enough to turn down his protection.

For his part, Sesshoumaru simply considers what will come of this. The woman still has quite a few years ahead of her. Sesshoumaru will use that time to train the child. 

And when the child is strong, he will kill him. It’s a poor substitute for Tashio, but it will have to do.

“What is his name?”

Izayoi looks down at the infant, who is still glaring at Sesshoumaru with that tiny growl. She smiles.

“Inuyasha.”


End file.
